The adventure of THE KAGOME OF OZ
by HOL sisters
Summary: Kikyo the presist of the underworld sends a curse on the farm girl Kagome that a tornato would hit her! Ya'll have to read this classic tale twist because it just to funny to miss! (Sneak peek: Kagoma talks to the devil.) Please REVIEW!


"The adventures of THE KAGOME OF OZ"  
  
By the HOL sisters  
  
We do not own InuYasha characters or the oz or a lot of other things but hey it's funny! Have a blast reading it.   
  
CHAPTER 1 (IN THE BEGINNING)  
  
"Moo," A cow sounded off in the distance. Kagome sat on the fence with the light breeze tugging at her hair.   
  
"Kagome!" Her mother called from the house. "Dinner."   
  
"Okay!" she said hoping off. She hurried to the house. Not watching where she was going smacked hard right into the chicken feeder. She fell with a thud to the ground.  
  
"Are you alright miss." He said and smiled. He reached down to help her up. He had a certain familiarity to his grip. "I'm sorry Lady Kagome."   
  
"Alls well." She said being helped up. "I'm a tough girl, I'll live." She dusted off and said a quick thanks before leaving him to continue her journey up to the house. She never noticed how far away the pasture was from her house before.   
  
In her family's little farm they had a cow pasture, a chicken coop, and a horse ring. It wasn't very big. It did so happen to have a little pond in which she and her friends would play during the summer. She reached the house in a hurry.   
  
When she reached the house she was stunned to see the boy from the farm across the way. He sat with a certain dignity. His silvery hair fell neatly across his back. Her brother comes up to her and elbows her side.   
  
"Shut up twerp!" she said back blushing. "Mom," changing the subject quickly, "after dinner I'm going on a little bike ride, ok?" She said taking a roll.   
  
"Alright but be home before night fall." She said.   
  
"Must you follow me?" Kagome said to the boy following her.   
  
"I'm just going home." He said. He jumped just as she started her bike.  
  
"Get Off!" She said.   
  
"But I like heights!" He said  
  
"Then go climb a tree!" She said making him fall off the back of the bike.   
  
She peddled off down the road leaving a huge cloud of dust.   
  
"But. . . I just. . ." he said watching her go. "Feh!"  
  
In the little basket in front of her bike road a little fox. He was her pet and she loved him dearly. He napped silently as she rode away. She started humming 'Little Butterfly' by Smile.dk. She finally made it to a fork in the road and knew that the right lead her to town/home but there was a voice telling her to go to the left.   
  
"Hello Kagoma." Went the voice.   
  
"Who is it? Where are you!" Kagoma screamed taking out her pepper spray.   
  
"It's me the devil." The devil said, "We haven't talked lately."  
  
"Yeah, my mom said YOU were BAD for me." Kagoma explained.  
  
"Well your mom's a…"  
  
"Please Mr. Devil keep this G rated. Ok?" H.O.L sisters screamed   
  
"I'm the Devil I can say WHATEVER I WANT!" He screamed.   
  
"Well, then you're fired!" H.O.L sisters yelled.  
  
"You can't fire me! MOMMY!" the Devil cries.   
  
"You can have your job back if you just say your lines!" H.O.L sisters insist.  
  
"Ok. Go Left!" The Devil goes away whispering, "As long as I get paid."  
  
"What was that about?" Kagome says to her loving pet. "I should go right but the devil sounded pretty sure of himself. He usually does. But he's never right. So I'll go left." (Kagome has a horrible case of blondnessium. Watch out for it through out the story.)   
  
She turned her bike and headed left. She rode down the rode and found a cute little tent set up. As she got nearer she saw that it was so cute or little. It's UGLY! And dead looking. On the door a poem was inscribed. It read: I look into the mirror and see my pretty head. But what my beautiful eyes can't see because I'm BLOODY dead. (Thanks Big Buttocks WWW.THEFLUFFYMAG.ORG )   
  
"Umm . . ." She said to her pet. "Is she really dead?"   
  
She opened the door and the creaking was so loud it was scary.  
  
"Come in my pretty," a voice called from the back room.  
  
"The devil, umm . . . well he kinda told me to come here." She said. "Who are you."  
  
"I'm Kikyo. The priestess of the underworld how can I help you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm just looking. Have you ever thought of re-decorating this place its quite ugly."  
  
"For your information I LIKE BLACK. For dissing me and my bloody store you will be cured!"   
  
"I don't believe in curses." She said touching something. "What's this?"  
  
"It's a skull." Kikyo said. She dropped it instantly.   
  
"Oops."   
  
"Ah Samma bein korla ma chacha en chichi morasionsaaaa mallerisin morkanga or kanga et mango la zooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo." Kikyo continued. Kagome stopped to check her watch. " . . . . .. oooooooooooooooooooooooooo. . . . . ." Kikyo continued. Kagome yawned. " . . . . . . .oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo . . . ." five minutes have past and Kikyo shows no sign of stopping. " ooooo pop."   
  
"O. K. I'll be leaving now." Her fox sound itself into her shirt to hide from the scary lady.   
  
Kagome rode out of the shop and towards home.   
  
"We better get home soon." She said to her lovely pet. "Its looks like a storms a brewing" She peddled on home. The stormed picked up quickly and a funnel cloud emerged from the sky.   
  
She screamed as the tornado ripped her off the ground. She flew into the mist of the tornado. She saw a guy rowing a boat. She floated some more.  
  
"Betsy?" She cried as she saw her cow. It smashed into the guy rowing a boat. "NO!" she cried.   
  
"Crack for that cheep! I'm in!" a voice said  
  
"Devil? Is that you?" Kagome said.   
  
"O! you can hear me?" He said looking around.  
  
"We talk all the time! Before. We're like best friends! Remember when we shaved the neighbor's dog! Then we painted him green! Help me!"  
  
"I only told you to do that so that you would get in trouble."  
  
"Save me! Please!"  
  
"Only Jesus saves!" He said disappearing.   
  
"URG! Why didn't I choose Jesus when I had the chance? Stupid chocolate. Why did the devil have to know about my addiction to chocolate?! Why?!" She screamed smacking her head!  
  
She turned to see a huge cow flying towards her. Suddenly everything went black. 


End file.
